


Sakurasou Flowers Beside the Naka River

by LeoOtherLands



Series: Of Petals and Falling Flowers [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companionship, First Time, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Up-coming chapter spoilers, yes there is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: A scene from an up-coming chapter of Crimson, Lotus and Moon. Basically, Shisui flashing back to the first time he and Itachi were together.





	Sakurasou Flowers Beside the Naka River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiro_suzu2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_suzu2002/gifts).



> This little thing happened for two reasons. The first is because Shiro_suzu2002 mentioned in one of their comments on Crimson Lotus, how much they liked Shisui and how he was the center of my little Uchiha family. This comment made me realize how much I loved Shisui too, and made me want to put more of him in the story. Since then, I started plotting scenes from Shisui's point of view. This was one, but it didn't go anywhere, until I saw a lovely piece of art by Fremdkörper @malignedaffairs on Twitter. This wonderful artist is the other reason this story is here. I really thought about waiting to post this until the chapter of Crimson Lotus it belongs to, but it stands alone well, and I wanted to drop a little something here, as the next chapter of Crimson Lotus isn't going to be up for another couple of weeks, at the earliest. I have a good fifteen handwritten pages of chapter 4 done, but I'm nowhere near finished with the chapter. So, in the meantime, enjoy a little strip tease of what's coming!

I clamped the end of the grass stalk in my mouth between my teeth and twitched it around, watching Itachi talk thoughtfully. He was calm, like always, even if he was discussing being confused and embarrassed. Typical Blackbird. He sat there, legs folded under him, back straight, long hair tied back behind his neck, face sedate and passive. Perfect. _As usual, Itachi._

Even after we’d finished training ourselves into a sweat.

“So,” I said when he’d concluded, taking the long stem of grass out of my mouth to roll between my fingers. “Izumi kissed you, and you didn’t feel anything. That sum it up, Blackbird?” _You could have just said that, you know…_

I turned my face a bit to see him better. He might have been cool, and composed of all unfazeable, graceful lines, but I was sprawled in the grass, trying to let my heartrate and body settle back into nonactivity. The stream’s gentle sound, gurgling off to the left, helped with that, relaxing me and turning my muscles liquid.

“Yes. I suppose so.” His fingers traced over the grass, playing at the tips, caressing the blades with elegant digits, which I knew were as soft as they were slender. No matter how much Itachi trained, his hands never went to callus like mine did. “Or, at least, not what I anticipated feeling when someone had their hand in my pants at the same time. It was… Pleasant.”

_Well, shit._

I sighed, taking my eyes off Itachi to study the feathery ends of the grass stem I held. I flicked it away and crossed my ankles. “Pleasant isn’t exactly what you’re looking for in a situation like that.” _You more want electricity._

I sat up, scrubbed my hands through my already mussed hair. “So, maybe you aren’t all that interested in Izumi.” I shrugged. “Any other women you would prefer to have with their hands on your crotch?”

Itachi colored a bit, and that was pretty. He stopped running his hands over the grass. Eyes brooding.

“No. I haven’t noticed any women.”

Leaning over my knees, I let my hands dangle between my legs. Part of me half wanted to tease Itachi a bit more, make that blush break through his reserved and stoic façade again, _you don’t laugh or smile enough, Itachi_ , but I couldn’t deny the fact my friend was sincerely bothered by his lack of interest. _Hate seeing you this way, Blackbird._

“You practically joined the _Anbu_ right out of the Academy, Itachi. And Danzō’s kept you at loose ends since. It’s not as though you’ve had time to notice.”

“I’ve had time, Shisui.”

_Kami._

The words were weighted, and it was odd how the heaviness of them made me want to wipe them away.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, not sure what to do with that. _I’m getting sentimental at all the wrong moments lately…_

“So, maybe you aren’t interested in women, Blackbird. Have you ever considered you might like men?”

“The notion crossed my mind.” Itachi dragged his hand through the grass. No longer delicate about it. More a slashing gesture, as if his hand held a _kunai_. Crushing the _Sakurasou_ flowers there to petals. _You’re scared, Blackbird. Hell. Scared of what?_ “But I don’t particularly enjoy the idea of going out and finding someone to test it with. I don’t know if I could explain it was only experimentation.”

“Bloody fucking hell,” I said, taking his chin in my hand. “I’m a man, Itachi. I can kiss you, if you want.”

His face did a strange thing. Not a blush like before, but it wasn’t exactly settled into cool stolidity either. “That wasn’t where I was trying to steer this, Shisui.”

Internally, I laughed. _Like you have to tell me that, Blackbird!_

“I know.” I leaned into him, so our faces were only a little apart, his huffing breath washing over me. “I’m offering. Question is, are you okay with it?”

He didn’t answer, but he didn’t pull away either. He was more than strong enough to do it, but he stayed right there, so I pushed my lips up against his. And was hit with a shock all through me. At the base of my skull and all down my spine and in the curl of my toes in the warm soil and in the tightening and hardening of that piece of me between my legs. And I wanted more. _I knew I was feeling something for you for a while now, Itachi… But fucking hell…_

I moved my lips on his, parting them, parting his with the same motion. My tongue ran over his lips, tasting them, wetting them, and it was clear my sparing partner was feeling something more than pleasantness at the sensations. His eyes had lightened and clouded, and his pulse under my fingers was coming uneven. I liked the sight of him unsettled and extended my tongue forward to see if he would allow it entrance into his mouth. He did, and his tongue met mine, tentative and hungry.

I drew back, breathing heavy through my nose, a line of saliva connecting us. With a half laugh, I let my forehead thump against his. _Kami, didn’t think I had it that bad for you, Blackbird._

“I hope that helps, Itachi. But we’re going to have to stop here because I _do_ like men, and if we don’t stop, I’m going to do something I shouldn’t.”

“Then do something you shouldn’t, Shisui.”

“What?”

I let go of his chin and pulled away to look at his face. He was sincere, and his eyes were brooding again. He put a hand to his lips, as if trying to capture something there.

“You can’t be serious, Itachi.” I braced one palm on my thigh, and the other on the ground, so I loomed over him a bit. Unconsciously aware of how close to his knee my hand was. “You want to fuck?”

_Be offended by that. You so seldom swear. Less even than me._

“I… Would like to see where this sensation goes. It’s not like with Izumi.” He dropped his eyes. “Unless you don’t want to. Or, unless you’re with someone.”

I took my hand off the ground and put it on his knee, letting the _sensation_ of that sink in with my words. “I was the one who offered to kiss you, Blackbird. No, I’m not with anyone.” _Madara doesn’t count._ We were both looking for sex and nothing else and were honest about it. “But I’m not about to do something you’re unsure of because you’re in some sort of emotional state. I’m not about to risk our friendship over a romp in the grass.” _As much as I’d like to spread you out and romp with you…_

“Do I look like I’m emotional to you, Shisui? I just want to explore this. And, you are safe to do it with. If I want to stop, you won’t hold it against me or allow it to become awkward between us. And, even if we finish, and I enjoy it, you won’t let it change how we see each other.”

 _And you trust me._ The thought was solid in my chest. _Oh, Blackbird._

Sliding the hand on his knee up to his side, I sealed my lips over his. It was easy to push him down into the grass, partly because Itachi wanted to go there, partly because he was too fucking light. The man needed to eat more and work and train less. But there wasn’t much chance of that. I pulled my lips back enough to tease at his mouth and chin and neck, while he strained up toward me.

My hand pushed up the loose shirt he wore, slipping over skin, pausing to chaff at nipples. Itachi groaned little sounds at the contact, the nubs going hard under my fingers, and I straddled him. Erection rubbing up against his through the fabric of our pants. He heaved, hips grinding up against mine in automatic, instinctual wanting.

“S-shisui…”

My name whispered past his lips and I looked down at him, lying there in the pool of his hair with his hands above his head and his chest almost bare. Calling for me. It drove me wild. Sparking that shock through me a second time. _Say my name again, Itachi._

I bent down and sucked at one of his nipples, at the same time tugging his shirt the rest of the way off. My hand wound in his hair. It took me a moment to find what I wanted, but when I did, I picked at the tie holding his hair, until I worked it loose and his tresses hung free to their full length. Then, I licked up from his nipple to his jaw, and bucked against him.

He gasped, thrusting upward and gripping my hips, as if for traction. His face was wide open for once, his lips formed an “O” I couldn’t resist. One hand at his waist band, I put the other over his lower face, and snaked my fingers into his mouth.

Itachi seemed surprised this was a part of it, that I wanted this, but his tongue touched my fingers with the same tentative touch he’d kissed me. Flicking over their ends. Sliding between them.

“Ah, _kami_!” I swore, both at the slippery feeling of it enhancing the pressure below my waist, and at the look on Itachi’s face. I slowly pulled my fingers out of his mouth and brushed the dry ones down his cheek. “You really haven’t done anything like this, have you, Blackbird?”

“Not… With anyone else,” he admitted. Face coloring with that pale, pretty blush, _shit, like the_ Sakurasou _flowers in the grass_ , even as his hands felt up my stomach to my chest.

Grunting, I yanked my shirt off, and tossed it by his. The image of Itachi getting himself off mixing with his blush. _You’re going to kill me with those blushes, Itachi. Can’t believe this._ While he felt at my ribs, I gave into the building demand behind my eyes, letting them spin into the _Manekyō_. His hands paused a moment at my red stare, but I didn’t give him time to consider what the shift meant. My talented fingers undid the fastenings of his pants and slid the offending fabric off. It was interesting to note Itachi wore nothing beneath. He seemed to know it to, face darkening another shade, and coming apart from its normal placid set.

I took his chin between my fingers and thumb and kissed him deep, tongue finding his, and working to make his heartrate flutter again.

_Fall apart for me, Itachi. I want to see you, eyes bleeding, and without your mask on._

I didn’t know what was wrong with me as I nipped and sucked my way down his chest, over his nipples and navel.

The thought…

I put my hands on his thighs and pushed them apart, viewing him and nudging him into the position I wanted him, pulling his cheeks apart so I could see his entrance. The thought no one else had ever done what I was doing. The thought no one had ever run their tongue over that rim of muscle or tried to see how far they could get it in, was something. Something that burned with a piercing sting when I reached up to grasp his shaft and he gasped, thrusting up into my hand.

The thought was fucking hot, was what it was.

My tongue swiped over his entrance one more time, then I sat up and kissed him again, letting him taste himself on me. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I muttered against his lips.

The thought.

The thought no one else, but Itachi himself, had ever had their hand where I did, pumped through my heart, making me want. Making me-

I growled and looked down at him. He was laid out below me, hair everywhere, eyes misted, lips wet and spread, hips canted up and begging me to play with him. _Sakurasou_ framing him like a picture.

“I want you to do something for me, Itachi,” I said, taking one of his hands in mine.

He turned his head a little. “W-what?”

My hand guided his to his member. “Get yourself up.”

“I- Shisui…”

His part was between us. I touched my tongue to his lips. “Show me what you like, Blackbird,” I said, easing my hand away, dragging it down to that place still wet and slick with my saliva.

“Ha!” He let the sound out, as I let a finger sink into him, moaning through my teeth at that thought no one had ever done something like this to him before.

Itachi looked about to spill right then, with only one finger in, searching for that spot I intended to find before I placed myself fully inside him, and his own hand on himself. But he obediently began working himself. Lip between his teeth. Head thrown back.

“Fuck.”

_Hell! Bloody fucking hell! You’re beautiful, Itachi._

I brushed my finger over the place I was looking for, and my younger companion let out a cry, arching up to me prettily, hand going still. “S-shisui,” he managed as I sunk another finger in.

“Yes, Itachi?” I asked, my free hand joining his, and urging him to continue his work between his thighs.

“I-” His head thrashed, then I inserted a third finger and he arched again, coming over both our hands. He cried out once more, anything but the quiet, reserved man I normally knew.

I grinned at him, moving his hand away to lay in the grass and flowers, and slipping my fingers out of him. “That’s good, Itachi. But we’re not done yet, Blackbird.”

He was going soft, but I didn’t mind it. I slipped him into my mouth, licking away the residual cum, as he convulsed around me, thighs tightening, back bucking, and chest heaving at the renewed sensation and stimulation.

“Shisui!”

I growled once more, letting the vibrations hit him. Loving how he whined my name with every breath, loving the taste of him, and how he was swelling in my mouth. When he was back where I wanted him, I pulled away slow, lips gliding over him.

Itachi had his hand to his lips again, fingers curled in a loose fist, eyes closed, while he breathed. Head turned to the side.

_Yes. Like that._

“Blackbird.”

He rolled his head back to look at me. I lifted up from where I crouched over him, at last slipping my pants off. Itachi’s breath huffed a little when he saw all of me. I knew I was a little more than average, but, at that moment, I was glad of the fact. Anything to make Itachi’s expression dip into that open wanting. Anything to make his eyes go red with the _Sharingan_ staring up at me.

_No masks now, Blackbird._

“I’m going to fuck you.”

“Please. Shisui.”

I maneuvered his legs up around my waist, callused hands rasping over his smooth skin. And, I eased the head of myself into him. Despite my prep, he was tight, and I had to wait for him to stop clenching and stretch before I could push in any further.

Itachi moaned under me when I finally sheathed myself all the way. He was leaking pre-cum on his belly and it glittered diamonds, like the blood from his _Sharingan_ glinting rubies on his cheeks. Perfect. Perfect and in pieces outlined by _Sakurasou_ for me.

He gripped the grass in his fists, as I rolled my hips, every thrust hitting that spot I had so carefully found. For a little, I gripped the base of his shaft, holding him back from orgasming again, then I let him go, stroking him to completion.

“Shisui!” he called a final time.

A few more moments, and I followed him, spilling myself deep inside him. Then there was nothing but Itachi’s heavy breathing, and the way he nibbled at his knuckles. Leaning over him, hands braced flat to the ground on either side of his shoulders, my heart burst with an electric shock of knowledge.

_Fuck!_

After being with a number of people, it was easy to realize when you were with the one you never wanted to be without again. The one you wanted to be with every time, from then on.

“How… Was that, Itachi?”

“Umm.” He made the tired sound around his hand, eyes dark again and slipping closed. “Good.”

“I’d say you like men, Blackbird,” I said, gently removing myself from him and flopping unto the grass.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Thank you, Shisui. I… Think I can be alright with doing this with other people now. Though, it would be nice to do this with you again. If you don’t mind.”

The admission of wanting other people hurt, but I didn’t say anything about it. Only reached for him. “Here, Itachi,” I coaxed, turning him on his side, so I could tuck him to my chest, legs tangled together, face pressed into his hair and neck, arm draped over his chest. “You’ve just had your first time, you deserve to be held. And that’s the thing, Blackbird. Don’t ever do this with someone who won’t take the time to hold you after. They aren’t worth it.”

“Thank you, Shisui,” he murmured. Then, his breathing mellowed, and I knew he was asleep.

Asleep and in my arms and not mine. I sighed, and whispered kisses against the back of his head and over his shoulders. Brushed some petals from his silken hair. Knowing he wouldn’t hear, I said the words into the tangled strands I wouldn’t say to his face.

“I love you, Itachi.”

They were true, but I wouldn’t tell him. As much as he deserved to be held, Itachi also deserved to explore, if that was what he wanted. I’d had a lot of people, and knew I wanted him, but he’d only had one, and didn’t know what he wanted. At least, I had the comfort of the prospect of fucking him again. That would ease the sting of separation, I knew I was in for. Until Itachi found someone to call his own. I expected I would have to stop then.

Only, Itachi and I never stopped fucking after that because Itachi never settled in with anyone permanently. The closest he ever came was Kakashi Hatake, but when I asked him about the other man, once, when I was pulling myself out of him and settling us both down to rest, Itachi only shook his head mildly.

“Kakashi and I only play, Shisui. We aren’t focused on one another.”

Still, it took the Nine Tails’ attack and the slaughter in its aftermath to make me finally say the words out loud I had breathed into Itachi’s hair next to the _Naka_ River, with _Sakurasou_ all around us, and make him mine.

I never regretted it. Not the time I had given him to find himself, or the jealousy I’d felt at every partner he’d taken. Never regretted any of it because, in the end, he was mine. My Blackbird.

**Author's Note:**

> I am an original fiction author and fan fiction writer who literally lives for comments, even if they are nothing but inarticulate vowel screams. And, I make it a point to reply to every comment I receive. Also, feel free to come hang out with me and a couple of other amazing fic writers and readers in a little Facebook group [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)
> 
> Or even poke around my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/)
> 
> We are gearing up for book luanch November 21! Woot, woot!


End file.
